


free to take our crowning glory

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: The idea of royalty was not one that impressed Remus. He did not care for it, perhaps even more than Sirius himself. Sirius’ parents loved being King and Queen, Sirius endured being prince. He didn’t want it. His brother, Regulus, was a far better candidate for the throne but still, Sirius could not renounce the throne as of yet.





	free to take our crowning glory

**Author's Note:**

> part of my unrelated drabbles collection
> 
> it’s sOFT!! requested by blurrymarina on tumblr <3 title from six the musical!!
> 
> comments and kudos are lovED xx
> 
> hang out on tumblr (feel free to request stuff) rlversongs.tumblr.com

Being the prince was not exactly an interesting job. Sirius was the first born son of the house of Black, naturally he was heir to the throne and, of course, in need of a wife. The problem, you see, was that Sirius was so uninterested in women as a whole that his parents efforts to find him one weren’t exactly going well. He was nonchalant, bordering on rude, whenever they introduced him to a suitor. Safe to say, mother and father dear weren’t very happy with him. He was oft sent to his chambers with little more than a slice of bread. 

There was a boy, no older than Sirius himself but of far lower stature. The sheepfarmer’s son sent over from a small village in northern Wales. Though, funnily enough he was to be a stable boy not a sheep farmer. The boy was almost entirely sepia toned with soft brown hair and neutral clothing. Sirius fell in love instantly. His name, Sirius came to find, was Remus Lupin. 

The idea of  _ royalty  _ was not one that impressed Remus. He did not care for it, perhaps even more than Sirius himself. Sirius’ parents loved being King and Queen, Sirius endured being prince. He didn’t want it. His brother, Regulus, was a far better candidate for the throne but still, Sirius could not renounce the throne as of yet. 

Whenever he could, usually in the early hours of the morning, Sirius would sneak out of his chambers, down the cobble steps and out to the little cottage on the edge of the royal acres. Remus lived there, close to the horses he was employed to care for. The two would sit and chat for as long as they could. The sun always seemed to creep up over the horizon too soon. So, as he always had to do, Sirius pressed a soft kiss to Remus’ mouth and silently slipped back into the castle.

“You must marry the next heir we bring you,” Queen Walburga said one morning. “We have entertained your flights of fancy far too long, it is unseemly and you, insolent child, are trying my patience.”

Sirius stuck his tongue out behind her back. Fuck off, dearest mother, he would marry a girl when the sweet warmth of Hell had at last frozen over. His mother turned around to address him and instead saw his running figure retreating.

“Sirius Orion Black you get back here!” Her shrill voice bounced off of the cobble walls. He ignored her.

He ignored her screeching all the way out of the castle, down the steps and to Remus’ cottage.

“My love, we must leave. If we are to be together we have to run. Please, lover, I mustn’t leave you. I cannot leave you.”

Remus smiled a soft, somewhat hopeful smile and pushed him out of the cottage. 

“I will meet you by the riverside before the sun sets, do not tarry, dearest Sirius. We can be happy together somewhere.”

Sirius grinned a blinding smile, pressed a firm kiss to Remus’ lips (and another, and another). 

“Go,” Remus said in between kisses, laughing. 

So he went, and they found each other along the river, the sun teasing the edge of the sky. Hand in hand, with one bag between them Sirius renounced the castle and cursed its name.

“I left them a note on some parchment in the hall, they’ll be rather angry. Reg will take my place and we’ll all be happy.”

He moved to kiss the back of Remus’ hand.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tip ur fanfic writer comments/kudos xx


End file.
